The Redemption of Kate
by Rupert Brown
Summary: Kate wants to be friends again, Miranda is resistant to the idea. Written in Screenplay Format. Fictional "Third Season".
1. Cold Opening

Here is another 'episode' in a mythical 'Season 3'. I feel this 'episode' is a natural extension of where the series was going (though the development was significantly 'speeded up' due to the movie). Remember, feedback is good (even if it's bad).

COLD OPENING

FADE IN:

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL—QUAD—DAY

The students are all outside eating at tables. We see KATE and ETHAN. Ethan is consulting with Kate in low tones. He seems to be assuring her of something, then lightly shoes her on. Holding a lunch tray, and looking extremely hesitant, we see her make her way through the crowd when we spy what she's making a beeline for—a particular table seating LIZZIE and GORDO who are also eating lunch.

KATE  
(shyly)  
Uh, hi.

LIZZIE  
(equally uneasy)  
Hi.

There's an awkward pause as no one knows how to break the ice.

KATE  
So, uh, how're you doing?

LIZZIE  
Fine. How about yourself?

Gordo's had enough.

GORDO  
(to Lizzie)  
Just have her sit down already.

LIZZIE  
Gordo!  
(beat)  
Sit down Kate.

Kate sits down warily.

KATE  
(trailing off)  
I just thought…

GORDO  
(finishing for her)  
That we'd have lunch together?

She nods.

GORDO (CON'T)  
So? We're all together, let's have lunch.

Kate smiles, relieved. Lizzie's own smile echoes this.

CUT TO:

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL—QUAD—DAY—LATER

The trio are having an active conversation and there's smiles all around, when who should come up but MIRANDA.

MIRANDA  
Sorry I'm late guys. You won't believe—

Miranda cuts off her breathy dialogue at seeing Kate at the table. Suddenly the atmosphere is awkward once more.

MIRANDA  
Kate.

KATE  
Miranda…

MIRANDA  
Uh, Lizzie? Can I talk to you for a moment?

Lizzie gets up, dreading what she knows is to come. The two move out of earshot.

MIRANDA  
(motioning towards Kate)  
What's going on?

LIZZIE  
(hesitant)  
Well, we're having lunch with Kate…

MIRANDA  
I can see that! Why!

LIZZIE  
Well—

Miranda interrupts her. She's really starting to get worked up.

MIRANDA  
Are we friends with Kate again?

LIZZIE  
Well I—

MIRANDA  
Because, remember what happened Lizzie? She left us! She left us!

LIZZIE  
Yes, but—

MIRANDA  
Have you forgotten how she's treated us? How she's treated you?

LIZZIE  
Well, yeah. But—

MIRANDA  
Do you remember how she embarrassed you in front of the whole school at the pep rally?

CLIP: RUMORS—Kate and the cheerleading squad performing the 'Lizzie Loser' cheer.

**BACK TO SCENE**

MIRANDA  
Or the time she tried to ruin your gymnastic routine?

CLIP: I'VE GOT RHYTHMIC—Miranda foils Kate's plot to use Larry to ruin the routine.

**BACK TO SCENE**

MIRANDA  
Not to mention the number of times she's put you down.

CLIP: Various episodes where Kate insults Lizzie.

**BACK TO SCENE**

LIZZIE  
I know all that Miranda.

MIRANDA  
(hotly)  
Then why are you eating with her?

LIZZIE  
Because. Look, you weren't there in Rome with us over the summer. I think—I think she's changed.

MIRANDA  
Oh, she changed all right. She changed into a stuck up dirk!

LIZZIE  
Miranda. I don't think you're giving Kate a fair chance.

MIRANDA  
Fair chance? Fair chance? Since when does Kate deserve a fair chance? She cut us loose a long time ago Lizzie. Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you.

Lizzie and Miranda look at one another.

MIRANDA

I'm outie.

Miranda leaves in a huff. Lizzie looks conflicted. In the background Kate has seen Miranda storm away. She looks glum.

FADE OUT:

END OF COLD OPENING


	2. Act I

ACT I

FADE IN:

INT. HIGH SCHOOL—HALLWAY—DAY—LATER

Miranda is at her locker when Lizzie and Gordo show up.

MIRANDA  
(stiffly)  
So, where's your new best friend Kate?

LIZZIE  
Miranda, don't be like that.

MIRANDA  
Like what? I just asked where wonderful, sweet, oh so great friend Kate is at. That's all.

GORDO  
Miranda, come on.

MIRANDA  
What? I don't have a right to ask where she is?

LIZZIE  
(peeved)  
If you must know, we're going to meet her at the Digital Bean after school.

Miranda slams her locker shut.

MIRANDA  
I'm afraid I won't be able to make it. I feel a headache coming on.

Miranda walks away abruptly, leaving a concerned Lizzie.

CUT TO:

INT. DIGITAL BEAN—DAY

Kate is saving a table when Lizzie and Gordo enter.

KATE  
Hey guys. Where's Miranda?

LIZZIE  
Oh. Uh, she couldn't make it…

Kate's face drops, she's caught on.

KATE  
Oh. I see…

LIZZIE  
No, really. She, uh, has a lot of homework to do…

KATE  
Sure…

Lizzie sits down, feeling bad for Kate.

LIZZIE  
Look Kate, she just—

KATE  
(interrupting)  
Doesn't want to hang around with me.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Got it in one.

KATE  
I understand…

LIZZIE  
It's just, when you left, well, it hurt Kate. It hurt all of us. We were your friends.

This subject is obviously difficult for Kate to talk about.

GORDO  
(gently)  
Why did you do it Kate?

KATE  
You guys don't know what it's like. When you come home there's always someone waiting. But my parents are always working. I know they love me and all, but it gets so lonely not having anyone around…

LIZZIE  
But, you had us Kate.

KATE  
I know, but it didn't seem like enough.

GORDO  
(understanding)  
Ah, over compensation. Classic occurrence.  
(off looks)  
Hey, both my parents are shrinks, remember? What can I say, I absorb things.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Okay, confiding in Gordo is one thing, but being diagnosed by him is quite another.

LIZZIE  
(to Kate)  
So, since you weren't getting attention at home you decided to get it somewhere else, is that right?

KATE  
(nodding)  
Yeah. I realized that the popular kids are always surrounded by people and get tons of attention. They're the ones people want to be around.

GORDO  
They're also the ones who end up working at Burger Buddy.

LIZZIE/ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Gordo!

KATE  
I figured, since everyone likes the popular kids, then if I became popular they'd like me too…

GORDO  
But that's not true. It only seems that way.

LIZZIE  
So, you became popular. Did it make you any happier?

KATE  
It did at first. Everyone wanted to hang around with me and asked me for my opinions and stuff. But after a while I kind of realized that they weren't liking me for me, but for what I could do for them. But still, I told myself it was enough…

LIZZIE  
But it wasn't?

KATE  
It was the pits. But I couldn't just stop. I mean…

LIZZIE  
(cutting to the chase)  
Kate, do you want to be friends with us again?

Kate nods, downcast.

LIZZIE  
Well then, that's that.  
(beat)  
Gordo?

GORDO  
Well, she has been a pretty big witch…

LIZZIE  
(threateningly)  
Gordo!

GORDO  
Okay, okay. I guess, if you want to be friends with us again Kate, you've got my okay.  
(beat)  
But good luck with Miranda.

Kate's smile, which had been beaming, dims somewhat.

LIZZIE  
You leave Miranda to me.

CUT TO:

MUSICAL MONTAGE TO "YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND IN ME" BY RANDY NEWMAN:

INT. HIGH SCHOOL—CAFETERIA—DAY 

Miranda is in the lunch line not able to find any forks. Kate pops up, hopeful, with a container of them. Miranda's face clouds as she turns away. Kate looks dejected as Lizzie and Gordo comfort her.

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL—QUAD—DAY

Miranda is searching through her bag for some lip-gloss. Up comes Kate offering a tube. Miranda scowls and walks away. Kate's crestfallen, as Lizzie and Gordo comfort her.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL—HALLWAY—DAY

Miranda is at her locker looking for a book. She closes her locker to reveal Kate standing there, with a book in her hand and a smile on her face. Miranda, frustrated, storms away. Kate looks glum.

End of Montage

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL—HALLWAY—DAY

Kate is standing with Lizzie and Gordo outside class.

KATE  
This isn't working Lizzie.

LIZZIE  
You just have to give it time Kate. Miranda will come around.

KATE  
Maybe we should just forget about it.

Kate walks off distraught. Lizzie looks at Gordo concernedly.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT I


	3. Act II

ACT II

FADE IN:

INT. MCGUIRE HOME—KITCHEN—DAY

Lizzie is sitting at the counter despondently, not even touching the food before her. JO is doing some housework. Before long she notices Lizzie's mood.

JO  
You okay honey?

LIZZIE  
(startled from her reverie)  
Huh? Oh, yeah mom. I'm fine. Just fine…

JO  
Does it have anything to do with Kate?

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Do you get some kind of ESP when you become a mom?

LIZZIE  
How'd you know?

JO  
I'm a mom. We know things.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Thought so.

JO  
Want to talk about it?

LIZZIE  
(blurts out)  
It's just, Kate seems to really want to be our friend again, but Miranda won't give her a chance.

JO  
Well, you can't force someone to like a person.

LIZZIE  
I know mom. But if Miranda just gave her a chance, then she'd see Kate's totally serious about it.

Jo sits down next to Lizzie to bestow some parental advice.

JO  
Lizzie, when you become friends with someone you give over a part of yourself, you give them your trust. You understand?

LIZZIE  
Uh, huh…

JO  
Well, when that friend does something to hurt you, like say, stopping being your friend, they take a certain amount of you with them. That can be a very painful thing.

LIZZIE  
Me and Gordo were hurt too mom, but we're giving her a chance.

JO  
Some people just feel differently than others. Miranda's probably just scared that if she started to like Kate again that she'd do something to betray that trust again, and she'd feel worse than before.

LIZZIE  
So, Miranda's scared?

Jo nods.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Wow. I didn't think Miranda was afraid of anything. Especially Kate.

Lizzie sits there contemplating.

CUT TO:

INT. HIGH SCHOOL—CAFETERIA—DAY

Miranda is sitting at a table with her lunch, alone. Lizzie comes up with a tray.

LIZZIE  
(gently)  
Mind if I sit down?

MIRANDA  
It's a free country…

Lizzie takes a seat.

LIZZIE  
Miranda, I—

MIRANDA  
(interrupting)  
Just save it, alright?

LIZZIE  
(hotly)  
No, I won't 'just save it'. I think you're being totally unfair about this.

MIRANDA  
(blowing up)  
I'm being unfair? What about Kate? Was it fair for her to dump us like last season's fashions?

LIZZIE  
Just because you're afraid—

MIRANDA  
Afraid? Afraid? Why should I be afraid? Afraid of what?

LIZZIE  
Afraid that if you give Kate another chance that she'll let us down again.

MIRANDA  
She already did it once Lizzie.

LIZZIE  
But she's learned her lesson.

MIRANDA  
How are we supposed to know that? Because she says so?

LIZZIE  
We're in High School now Miranda—we can be whoever we want. We can all start over, wipe the slate clean.

MIRANDA  
Some slates just can't be 'wiped clean'.

Miranda picks up her tray and leaves. The camera pans back to reveal Kate, who's heard everything. She looks torn.

CUT TO:

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL—FIELD—DAY—LATER

It's P.E. class. Gordo lines up next to Miranda, who is busy tying her shoelaces. Miranda engages him before he even has a chance to say anything.

MIRANDA  
I guess you're going to try and convince me to forgive Kate too? Let me save you some trouble Gordo—not happening.

GORDO  
I can't say as I blame you.

MIRANDA  
No, you can't.  
(beat)  
I'm not in the wrong here.

GORDO  
I didn't say you were. Kate's been pretty awful to us.

MIRANDA  
No Gordo, she's been horrible to us! Remember when she tried to ruin my outfit on school picture day?

**CLIP: PICTURE DAY—Kate using Ed to attack Miranda with paint.**

**BACK TO SCENE**

GORDO  
That's true…

MIRANDA  
And have you forgotten Monty Carlo night?

MIRANDA (CON'T)  
(V.O.)  
If it hadn't been for you and the others, Lizzie would have been totally humiliated in the yearbook.

**CLIP: LIZZIE'S ELEVEN—The gang pulls off the yearbook switch.**

**BACK TO SCENE**

MIRANDA (CON'T)  
Face it Gordo, Kate's just rotten to the core.

GORDO  
That's what I thought too.

MIRANDA  
And what changed your mind?

GORDO  
This summer, when we were all in Rome. And then there's how she's acting right now. Do you know how difficult it had to have been to come back practically begging our forgiveness?

MIRANDA  
She's hasn't begged my forgiveness.

GORDO  
Well, how could she? You won't even talk to her.

MIRANDA  
That's right. And it's going to stay that way.

Miranda takes off to do whatever exercise the class is to do.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY—DAY—EVEN LATER

Lizzie and Gordo are walking down the hallway.

GORDO  
Well, I've given it my best shot. Miranda just seems dead set against forgiving Kate.

LIZZIE  
(frustrated)  
If only we could figure out some way to convince Miranda…

GORDO  
Chinese water torture?  
(off look)  
Sorry.

GORDO  
Maybe if Kate talked to her herself…

LIZZIE  
(sarcastically)  
Oh, that's a great idea Gordo. Especially since Miranda won't even stay in the same room with her.

ANIMATED LIZZIE  
Sheesh! And he's supposed to be the smart one!

GORDO  
Well, I'm tapped out for ideas.

As our duo pass out of frame, we see Kate at her locker. She's overheard the conversation.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY—DAY

Miranda is walking down the hall when Ethan lopes along and joins her.

ETHAN  
Hey Miranda.

MIRANDA  
(brightening)  
Oh, hey Ethan.

ETHAN  
So what's this I hear about you and Kate?

MIRANDA  
(confused)  
What'd you mean?

ETHAN  
Word has it you're giving her the cold shoulder. What's up with that?

MIRANDA  
I don't really want to talk about it Ethan…

Ethan gets all philosophical.

ETHAN  
Friends are like golf, you know?

MIRANDA  
Huh?

ETHAN  
Like, in golf there's par for the course. But every once in a while you sink a hole in one. Friends are like that hole in one. Rare, and irreplaceable. Get it?

MIRANDA  
Uh…

ETHAN  
I'm just saying, friends don't come along everyday. But when they do you've got to give them their props.

Ethan walks away, leaving a visually troubled Miranda.

CUT TO:

INT. DIGITAL BEAN—DAY—LATER

Miranda is alone at a table contemplating her beverage. She's got a lot on her mind. Enter Kate.

KATE  
(hesitantly/meekly)  
Uh, Miranda? We need to talk.

Miranda just looks at her.

MIRANDA  
What about?

KATE  
You, me—I mean, I've noticed how you've been avoiding me…

MIRANDA  
(sarcastically)  
Caught on to that did you?

KATE  
(pleading)  
Miranda…

Miranda's suddenly energized.

MIRANDA  
Just tell me why Kate?

MIRANDA (CON'T)  
(off look)  
Why'd you throw us away like a used rag? We were your friends Kate. Your friends. I was your friend. How could you treat us like that? How could you treat me like that?

Miranda starts to tear up.

KATE  
I—I don't know. It just—

MIRANDA  
(interrupting)  
You don't know? You don't know? It hurt Kate! It hurt.

KATE  
(quietly)  
I'm sorry.

MIRANDA  
Yeah, well, you know what the worse part is? I'm sorry too.

With that, Miranda begins to get up to leave.

KATE  
Miranda, don't go.

MIRANDA  
Just give me one good reason Kate. One good reason I should believe you after what you did to us. Me.

KATE  
Lizzie's forgiven me…

MIRANDA  
(lamely)  
Yeah, well… Bully for Lizzie.

Miranda storms away, obviously shaken.

CUT TO:

EXT. SIDEWALK—DAY

Miranda is walking down the street, struggling to make sense of the calliope of things she's feeling. As she walks, we hear voice-overs of the various people who've advised her to 'forgive and forget'. We also hear her own sharp retorts.

CUT TO:

INT. HIGH SCHOOL—HALLWAY—DAY

Gordo and Kate are at her locker, talking. Up comes the 'popular posse' spearheaded by CLAIRE MILLER.

CLAIRE  
(horrified)  
So it's true! You've been hanging out with the 'dork patrol'!

GORDO  
It's always nice to see you too Claire…

CLAIRE  
(to Kate)  
Tell me this is not what it looks like!

KATE  
Well, I—

CLAIRE  
(interrupting)  
You do know what this would mean don't you? Loss of social status. Ejection from the cheerleading squad. Doomed to the life of a loser.

CLAIRE (CON'T)  
Kate, you're not one of them. You're one of us, the beautiful people. People like us don't hang around people like them.

KATE  
Claire, I—

CLAIRE  
We're best friends Kate. Trust me when I tell you that you do not want to hang around with these dirks. You're pretty. You're popular. You're a cheerleader. What could you possibly want from the likes of him?

GORDO  
(sarcastically)  
Duh, I don't know. Maybe compassion? Caring? The chance to hang around someone with an IQ higher than that of a doorstop?

CLAIRE  
Are you calling us stupid Gor-dork?

GORDO  
If the pom-poms fit…

Kate comes between the two of them.

KATE  
Guys!  
(beat)  
Claire, I did some thinking over the summer—

CLAIRE  
Obviously you didn't do enough. If you hang around losers Kate, you too become a loser.

MIRANDA  
(O.S.)  
Are you calling my friend a loser?

Miranda comes into frame, ready to scrap. She settles in beside Kate, who now has a smile a mile wide on her face.

MIRANDA (CON'T)  
(to Claire)  
You're the loser. Didn't I just hear that Jeff Mankiwitz turned you down for a date because your breath reeks?

Claire draws back as though physically assaulted—her posse gasps.

MIRANDA (CON'T)  
If I were you, I'd be more worried about getting a tic-tac than who Kate is friends with.

Kate has found new strength.

KATE  
Claire, you are my friend. But they're my friends too. And I've learned that you don't have to pick one over the other. I'm not going to walk away from them Claire.

KATE (CON'T)  
(to Gordo and Miranda)  
But I'm not going to walk away from Claire either. I like being a cheerleader, and I'm not going to quit the squad just because we're friends again.

KATE (CON'T)  
(addressing everyone)  
There's something everyone has to realize. Just because I'm friends with one group doesn't mean I'm going to stop being friends with the other. And true friends wouldn't make me choose between them.

She looks sternly about.

GORDO  
She has a point.

CLAIRE  
(to Miranda)  
This isn't over…

Claire and company walk off.

KATE  
(to Miranda)  
Thanks.

MIRANDA  
For what?

KATE  
For sticking up for me.

GORDO  
So, what changed your mind?

MIRANDA  
A lot of things. But I guess mostly that everyone deserves a second chance. That, and friends aren't so plentiful that you can afford to throw them away.

MIRANDA (CON'T)  
(to Kate)  
Though if you turn on us again, I swear—

KATE  
I won't. I promise.

At this moment Lizzie comes up, smiling.

LIZZIE  
Hey guys, what'd I miss?

CUT TO:

INT. MCGUIRE HOME—KITCHEN—NIGHT

Jo is doing something kitchen related when SAM and MATT enter through the back door. From their paraphernalia it is obvious that they've been on some kind of camping trip.

JO  
Oh, hey. Welcome back! How was the camping trip?

SAM  
It was great. The fresh air. The clean living.

MATT  
The fish!

He holds up a line of caught fish.

JO  
(laughing)  
Well, put the fish down and go get washed up. I've got dinner on the stove.

In the background we hear laughter. Sam turns to see Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda and Kate in the living room watching television.

SAM  
(confused)  
Wait a minute. Isn't that Kate Sanders in the living room?

JO  
Yep.

SAM  
But I thought Lizzie hated her?

JO  
Yep.

SAM  
But she doesn't now?

JO  
Yep.

SAM  
Did I miss something?

JO  
Yep.

Sam turns right back around and heads for the backdoor.

JO  
What're you doing?

SAM  
Going camping. Everything made more sense out there.

Laughing, Jo retrieves him as we end on that note.

FADE OUT:

END OF EPISODE


End file.
